


Weighted Blanket

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Fluff, Gen, Weighted Blanket, group cuddle, platonic ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Well, it wasn’t a slumber party, John could tell you that. Brian was the first to fall asleep, barely past 9 o’clock. He’d placed himself in front of John, so that John could nuzzle up into his hair for any sleepy stimming needs.Freddie was second, curled up at the end of the bed, too tired from his quest this morning to be of much use.So it was just Roger and John for a bit, Roger snuggled up to John’s back, a arm draped over the younger one.





	Weighted Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: autistic!john hc were he has had a weighted blanket his whole life and can’t sleep without it, but he forgets it once when they go on tour so the other boys step up and cuddle with him all tour long bc they can’t afford another weight blanket (and none of them are complaining, actually they are quite happy with the fact they now *have* to cuddle with john (it’s a band favorite))

“I can do this,” John whispered to himself as he trashed his suitcase. This was the fifth time he had looked though it, throwing everything left and right, in search of his weighted blanket. By the third look through, it was clear he had left it behind, but he kept looking. Just in case.

 _You are a grown man. You can handle a few nights without your blanket. You can sleep just fine without it_ , he told himself, hands beginning to shake a little.

As long as he could remember, he’d never slept a single night nor a single wink without his weighted blanket. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t right?

The rest of the members were fast asleep in their respective rooms. It was too late to ask them for help. Too late to go out and purchase one. 

He could do this. This was fine.

John crawled into bed, nerves spiking. The hotel’s blanket was rough and scratchy on his legs. He chewed his lip as he tried to ignore that, focusing on how heavy the blanket was. It was quite a bit heavier than most normal comforters, but still insignificant compared to what he was used to.

He shook his head, hands musing up his hair.  _Ignore that too. You can sleep in a regular blanket just like everyone else. Just close your eyes and..sleep._

_If you just focus really hard on sleeping, you will._

_If you pretend you’re under your blanket, you’ll be asleep in no time._

_No time at all._

_Is it 3:30 already? No big deal. Keep trying._

_Just keep trying._

_Keep..trying…_

“Good morning, sunshine!!” Freddie said as he bursted into John’s room. “We have a full day ahead of us and you promised you’d go shopping with me!” he said in a singsong voice as he made his way over to John’s bed.

John could only let out a long groan, bleary, red eyes slowly rolling open. When Freddie saw the sight before him, he let out a theatrical gasp, sitting next to a irritated John. “Deacy, darling, are you alright? Have you caught a cold?” he asked as he pressed a hand to John’s forehead.

John shook his head no, croaking out, “I forgot my weighted blanket. Couldn’t sleep,”

Freddie frowned, knowing exactly what that meant. Every tour, he had this ratty old blanket with him. It weighed probably a hundred pounds (More like 15, but Freddie was never good at maths) and the only time their little John seemed most at ease, was when he was under it.

“Oh dear. Well. You stay here then, alright? I’ll go out and see if I can find anything similar, at least for this tour. You call the others if you need anything, okay?” Freddie said, genuine concern painting his features. John nodded, relieved that sleep was on the horizon. Nobody could shop like Freddie. He could find just about anything.

Finally feeling some peace, John was able to take a few short naps throughout the day, waiting for the singers return.

By nightfall, there was no sign of Freddie. It worried him a little, but he assumed that Freddie had gotten caught up in some antique store. Nothing distracted their singer more than something old and dingy.

John had just finished his dinner when the door to his room slowly creaked open. He looked up to see the rest of the members in the doorway, in their pajamas. Freddie had an apologetic look as he entered first, sitting on John’s bed like he did that morning.

“John, darling, um. I looked through every shop and market. I-I couldn’t find a damn thing. I really tried. I didn’t even buy myself anything. I’m so sorry,” he said as he held the bassist’s hand. John could feel himself sinking, eyes lowering. He wouldn’t survive the tour at this rate. They had a concert tomorrow and if he didn’t get any decent sleep, he was sure he’d pass out on stage.

Before Freddie could say anything else, Roger had run across the room, throwing himself into the bed, all well yelling, “Sleep over!! Sleep over!!”

John shot him a irritated look before staring at Freddie, confused. Freddie smiled, a forced one, slowly beginning to explain. “Well, there was no weighted blanket and I know how much you need that to sleep. But, there are three of us, willing to have a cuddle with you. Maybe that would help? See if that’ll help you sleep?”

Brian had made his way to the bed, plopping himself on it. “How about a big ole cuddle session to help you sleep, John?” he echoed Freddie, grinning.

John didn’t know what to say at first. He’d never used people in place of his blanket before. He looked down into his lap, twiddling with some hair as he thought. It couldn’t be as bad as the night before. Anything would be better than last night. It could be worth a try. Anything to make sure he’s well rested for tomorrow’s concert.

He gave a shy nod, a small smile spreading onto his face. They all cheered, talking about the Queen’s first ever slumber party.

Well, it wasn’t a slumber party, John could tell you that. Brian was the first to fall asleep, barely past 9 o’clock. He’d placed himself in front of John, so that John could nuzzle up into his hair for any sleepy stimming needs.

Freddie was second, curled up at the end of the bed, too tired from his quest this morning to be of much use.

So it was just Roger and John for a bit, Roger snuggled up to John’s back, a arm draped over the younger one. 

They whispered back and forth for bit like a pair of naughty kids, trying to stifle giggles. 

“I don’t think this is working,” John whispered, a yawn erupting from his mouth as he spoke. Roger snickered, replying with a, “Oh, really?”

Maybe it was. John didn’t know. It was all so different. He felt warmer than usual, which wasn’t a bad thing. Hearing the soft breathing of his band mates was actually pretty calming too. None were obnoxious snorers either. And feeling all of his members bodies pressed against him, the weight of them pushing into his limbs…was quite nice if he had to admit it. 

He let out another yawn. Roger pet his head, whispering, “Close your eyes, Deacy. See you in the morning,”

He couldn’t even fight the command. His consciousness quickly faded from him, sending him into one of the deepest sleeps of his life. 

So deep, that he thought he had blinked when he woke up. He was shocked to see the sun was rising.

John was even more surprised to find that he was well rested. He felt ready to play to a crowded audience. Ready for the screams and lights. The chaos and cheers.

The others seemed to have also had a splendid night, not a single one of them stirring at the morning sun. John smiled to himself, letting himself get snuggled up in between them. Their plan was a success and John had a feeling this group cuddle had helped the other three sleep as well.

♚

After the concert, which John dominated, was over, the four of them were backstage, moping the sweat off of themselves.

Freddie slapped his forehead, muttering out, “I forgot to tell the roadies to go looking for a weighted blanket for John,”

Before anyone could say anything, Roger called out, “I get big spoon!!”

John grinned.


End file.
